Too Young
by wildcats2016
Summary: He was my love. You know how people say stuff about soulmates, one true love, the other half to your whole. Well, I never believed in that stuff, I thought it was stupid. But then, I met him. Troy Bolton... This story was started by troyellalover96 and i am going to be finishing it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Saying I Do

It's been a few months since I seen him last. I still can't believe he left, I still think about him. I see him in my dreams every night, I miss him. I miss his beautiful blue eyes, his warm smile, his beautiful brown hair. Everything. He was my love, you know how people say stuff about soulmates, one true love, the other half to your whole. Well, I never believed in that stuff, I thought it was stupid. But, then I met him. Troy Bolton...

The church was beautiful, it was decorated with red and white roses. Everyone was seated as they waited for me to walk down the alise. The music began to play, the doors opened, I seen everyone standing up looking in my direction. I took my fathers arm and he began to walk me down the alise. I was dressed in a breath taking white dress that showed off my back with these cute strappy white high heels. My hair was up with bangs surrounding my face(picture in profile). Then, as I looked ahead. I seen him the man I was about to marry, my soulmate. He was dressed in a nice grey suit. He had a vest under his suit jacket and a white button shirt under the vest and a black tie, he had black dress shoes on. His hair was straight(picture in profile). He had this gorgeous smile on his adorable face. We finally reached the steps. I turned to my dad, he was smiling. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly, I could tell he was nervous to let me go. I smiled at him once I pulled away. I mouthed to him "I love you." He sat down in the front row on the brides side next to my mom. I turned to face Troy and stepped up the two small steps. I was now standing next to Troy and in front of the minister. We turned and faced the minister and we were both smiling like crazy. The minister started. A couple minutes later it finally came up to the "I do", part.

"Do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your loftly wedded husband. To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for better or worse, 'til death do you part?", the minister asked.

"I do.", I smiled at Troy as I spoke the words.

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your loftly wedded wife. To have and to hold through sickness and in health, for better or worse, 'til death do you part?", the minister asked once again.

"I do.", Troy smiled that gorgeous smile of his as he spoke the words.

"Rings please.", the minister asked. The ringbear, who's my little cousin gave me Troy's ring first.

"Gabriella repeat after me. With this ring I thy wed.", he told me.

"With this ring I thy wed.", I said as I slipped the ring on Troy's wedding finger. My eyes were now teary, I was just so happy.

"Troy repeat after me. With this ring I thy wed.", the minister told Troy.

"With this ring I thy wed.", Troy said as he slipped the ring on my wedding finger. He smiled a big teethy smile as he put it on.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.", the minister said with a smile. As soon as he said those words Troy pulled me in and kissed me passionately and lovingly.

"I love you.", Troy said as soon as the kiss ended.

"I love you too.", I told him.

It was only 30 minutes after the wedding that everyone was at the reseption which was in a nice big hotel dinning room. It was decorated with yellow daises, pink and yellow streamers. There also were ballons yellow, green, and pink ones. Also banners that said congradulations. There were tables covered with white cloth, they had beautiful flower boquet center pieces. The tables were all set up with champaign glasses, plates, and silverwear. There was a table with nothing, but food and drinks on it for the guests, and the beautiful decorated, big wedding cake was in the middle of it. Right now Troy and I were going around to tables socializing with our guests.

"Congradulations my dear Gabby.", my grandma smiled.

"Thank you grandma ma.", I hugged her. As happy as she sounded, when Troy and I left from her I heard her whisper "They won't last long. They're just too young." That got annoying, I mean that's all everyone says. I mean age isn't everything, people can get married young like us and last until death do them part.

"Mama.", I greeted my mom.

"Hi hunnie. Congradulations.", she said.

"Thank you.", I smiled.

"Troy, welcome to the family.", she hugged him. I knew she didn't mean what she said to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Montes.", Troy said once he pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, please call me Marie.", figures she wouldn't say "Call me mom", or something like that.

"Um, okay... Marie.", he smiled.

An hour passed and it was finally time for the Bride and groom dance. Troy took my hand and lead me out to the center of the dance floor. Our song "Inbracable You", started to play. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and we began to slow dance. Everyone was staring at us, they were all smiling. I heard whispers though, most likely about saying they're too young, why did they get married, yadada. But oh, well, today was the happiest day of my life, nothing could possibly ruin it.

"I love you Ella.", I hears Troy whisper in my ear.

"I love you too.", I whispered back.

"I can't believe we're here dancing at our reception. Our first dance as a married couple.", he smiled at me.

"This is actually our first dance period.", I giggled quietly. Then I leaned my forehead against his and looked adoringly into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well, yeah I guess it is.", he looked back into my eyes. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you.", I said. "I think you look pretty beautiful too.", I smiled.

"Well, thank you... I think.", he laughed a bit.

"Sorry you look very handsome.", I giggled.

"Much better.", he kissed my nose. I giggled.

Before I knew it the party was over, finally. Don't get me wrong, it was fun hanging out with my friends and family... sometimes. But I wanted to spend time alone with Troy, my husband. Man, I love saying that. Anyway, right now Troy and I just arrived at our room in the hotel, my parents paid for it, only for tonight though. We don't actually get to have a nice honeymoon because we don't have enough money to go anywhere, so it's a real bummer.

"Wow it's great.", I said as we entered the room.

"I know.", he said as he closed the door and put our suitcases down.

"The view is great too.", I looked out the window and seen the beach.

"Yeah, I bet.", he sat down on the bed.

"I still can't get over it.", I said, I walked toward him.

"What?", he asked.

"That our parents actually let us get married.", I sat next to him.

"Yeah, niether can I.", he said in a kinda bored tone. I guess I can be boring and talkative. I guess I should shut up now.

"Um, so what do you wanna do?", I asked nervously.

"I don't know.", he said and he licked his lips.

"I know.", I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing his lips slowly and passionately. I felt him start kissing back and put his hands on my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair. The kiss deepend, then all of a sudden he pushed me on the bed, so I was laying down and he was on top of me. I then got nervous, but excited. He started kissing me roughly. Then he kissed down my jaw line to my neck. A few minutes later he began kissing my lips again. Then out of now where he pulled back quickly. I was sad that he stopped and confused why he stopped. I then sat up next to him.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing.", he said. He looked at me. That's when I seen that his eyes were dark, with dark lines under them.

"What's wrong, your eyes. They're dark.", I was worried.

"I need to take a walk.", he got up and headed toward the door.

"Wait. Why are you leaving, is something wrong?", I was so confused.

"No. I'm fine, I just need some air.", his tone was so rude and filled with anger.

"Well, let me come with you.", I got up and walked toward him.

"Stay here I'll be back soon.", he turned the knob on the door.

"Troy. This is our wedding night. We're supposed to spend it together.", I told him, I was beginning to get upset.

"I said I'll be back soon, bye.", He left just like that. I felt sad, mad, and confused most of all. Was there something wrong with me? I asked my self that the whole night. Until I finally fell alseep around 12a.m., he still did come back. Where was he? Finally morning rolled around, I heard a noise and I woke up to see Troy just getting back from where ever he was last night. It was 9:35a.m. I sat up, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and yawned.

"Where have you been?", I asked.

"Out.", he replied.

"Where?", I tried not to get mad.

"I was just hanging out with a friend.", he said, then came over and kissed my forehead.

"On our wedding night? Until nine in the morning?", I had it, I couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

"Yes. I'm sorry babe.", he smiled. He said as if nothing was wrong, which made me angrier.

"Sorry doesn't make it up. I wanted to have you all to my self. It was suppose to be a special night.", I stood up and walked to the window.

"I know. I'll make it up to you tonight, promise. Please forgive me.", he came up behind me and hugged me.

"I forgive you, but don't ever do that again. Okay?", I turned around and looked him in his now blue eyes.

"Okay.", he kissed my lips.

"Good. I love you so much.", I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too hunny.", he kissed the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love

So, it was later that night around 7o'clock. Troy and I just arrived at my house, my mom was cooking dinner, my dad was watching football in the living room, and my older brother Max was in his room. First Troy and I went upstairs to my room and put our bags there and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi mama.", I pecked my mom on her check. Now she was making tacos, she was stirring up the meat in the pan.

"Smells good Marie.", Troy smiled at my mom.

"Thank you, Troy.", she returned the smile.

"So what's for dinner ma?", Max asked as he entered the kitchen. He was 17 years old, a senior at East High, my school. He's a jock, he's on the football team at East High. He also has a girlfriend named Alicia Millins(Demi Lovato). We're actually pretty good friends, Alicia and me. She's my age, I know too young for Max, right? He doesn't care and niether does she.

"Tacos.", my mom told him.

"Cool.", he sat on the counter.

"Why don't you just sit in a chair?", I asked him.

"Because I don't fill like it.", he told me, he rolled his eyes.

"I seen that.", I frowned at him.

"What?", he asked stupidly.

"Ugh, nothing.", I sighed. "Come on hunnie, let's go up to my room.", I took Troy's hand and we started walking away when I heard Max say...

"Don't be making out up there.", he grinned.

"Whatever. We're married now, we can do whatever we want to.", I grinned back. Then Troy and I went up to my room.

"Man, your brother is-", I cut him off.

"Annoying. Yeah, I know.", I laid down on my confortable king sized bed.

"Tired?", he asked.

"Yes. Wake me when dinner's ready.", I closed my eyes.

"I think I'll join you.", he laid next to me.

"Night.", I giggled and cuddled up to him.

"Night.", he wrapped his big strong arms around me. I felt same there in his arms, the only place I felt safe.

It was the next morning, I just woke up and looked at my digital clock it read 11:46a.m., man I must've been tired. Well, the night before last I did stay up until 12 a.m. I sat up and looked around to see Troy wasn't there so I figured maybe he's downstairs. So I got up from my bed and went downstairs to the living room. To find my dad and Max both sitting on the couch watching a Football game on TV of course.

"Hey papa.", I went over and kissed his cheek.

"Morning my princess.", he smiled at me.

"Uh, do you know where Troy is?", I asked.

"Can't keep track of your hubby.", Max chuckled.

"Shut up!", I yelled at him.

"Keep it down Gabriella.", my dad told me.

"Sorry pa, but do you?", I asked again.

"I think he went home around Eight this morning.", he told me. I was disappointed he left.

"Thank you.", I hugged him.

"You're welcome sweetie.", he said.

Later on that day around 3p.m. I was in my room resting my eyes. When I felt a cold air come over me, I opened my eyes to find Troy coming in my balcony door. I sat up happliy, he was closing the door.

"Troy!", I screamed with joy.

"Hey baby.", he smiled as he walked toward me.

"I missed you.", once he sat down in front of me I kissed him.

"Happy to see me, huh?", he chuckled.

"Yes, I sure am.", I hugged him. I smelt his scent, he smelled really good, like always. "Um, you smell good."

"Uh, thanks. So do you.", he chuckled once more.

"Troy?", I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Yeah, babe?", he smiled.

"I thought you said you would make ditching me on our wedding night up to me.", I reminded him.

"Right. I didn't forget, you come over to my house and I will make it up to you.", he grinned, I was sorta nervous about what he was thinking about doing.

"Great! When are we gonna go to your house?", I asked.

"Once everyone leaves from there. So we'll have the place all to our selves.", he caressed my cheek.

"Oh... good.", I was getting more nervous as I thought about it. I mean I wanted to be with him, but am I ready?

"I promise you're gonna love what I have planned.", he smiled.

"I bet I will.", I put on a fake smile.

Later that night, Troy and I just arrived at his house. We were all by ourselves now and that kinda scared me. I followed him to the kitchen and in there he had this nice little dinner set on the table. It had a candle in the middle with a red rose by it.

"Aww, Troy it's so so romantic.", I smiled.

"Glad you like it, hun.", he kissed my cheek.

"Like it, you mean love it.", I hugged him.

"Good.", he hugged me back. So after that we sat down and ate, well I ate. He as usual didn't eat anything, why? I have no idea. So after that we talked a while then went to his bedroom. I was sitting on his very confortable big bed, he was sitting next to me.

"This is why I love you.", I held his hand.

"Why, because I do stuff for you?", he grinned.

"No, because I you're sweet and charming and-", he interrupted me.

"Good looking and a very good kisser.", he moved closer to me.

"Well, I don't know about that.", I joked.

"Really? I guess I'll have to prove it to you then.", he leaned in.

"I guess so.", he put his hand on my cheek and began to kiss my lips softly and passionately. He laid me on my back, so I was on bottom and he was on top of me. I started to unbutton his light blue shirt. He stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine, we looked into eachother's eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?", he asked.

"Yes, I've never been so sure in my life.", I started kissing him more roughly now. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth so he can stick his tounge in, we began to tounge wrestle for a while before he started sucking my neck. I moaned. Then he slid his hands under my pink top and took it off and threw it on the floor. I'll leave it at that, I think you all know what happened after that.

It was the next morning and I woke up to find myself in Troy's arms. Wow, last night we just made love, I can't believe it. It was the best night of my life, it was amazing. I felt Troy rubbing my back gently.

"Morning.", he kissed my lips.

"Morning.", I cuddled up to him.

"So, sleep well?", he asked.

"Yes.", I kissed his bear chest.

"So, did you enjoy last night?", he began to stroke my hair now.

"Yes, it was amazing. Did you?", I asked, hopeful.

"Of course I did. I think I love you more than before, if that's even possible.", he smiled.

"Good, I love you.", I yawned.

"I love you too, Ella, so much.", he held me tightly.

That afternoon at my house, Troy was going out with his family so I was there alone. I hated being away from him, I wanted to spend every second with him. Ugh, so right now I'm just hanging out in my room, talking to Rory Clark(Selena Gomez) on my cell phone. She's my best friend! I love her like a sister. We're both in the same grade and we go to the same school.

"Really?", she asked. I was telling her about last night, I knew I could trust her not to tell anyone.

"Yes! It was great!", I squealed.

"That's so great!", she squealed too.

"He's just so perfect, I love him so much, Ro!", I told her.

"I'm so happy you found someone like Troy.", she said.

"Thanks.", I smiled.

"Well, I gotta go my phones gonna die.", she said.

"Kay, bye hun.", we both hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Day Back

A few days passed and winter break was over with. So, I woke up it was Monday morning at 5:30a.m. I didn't want to get up, now I'm so used to sleeping in, it's hard for me to wake up this early. I got up, strectched and gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, that would usually wake me up. Twenty minutes later I was out of the shower and dressed. I was wearing a black strapless shirt, under that I had a white shirt under that. Over those shirts I was wearing a nice button, peach long sleeve shirt, I had it unbuttoned, so it wasn't too hot. I was wearing dark blue jeans and with that I had some black heels on. My hair was just straight and I let it loose(outfit in profile). After I was dressed I grabbed my packback and headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. Max just came down shortly after I did, my dad was still sleeping and so was my mom. We ate some cereal before we left to school. It took at least 20 minutes to get to East High, our house isn't that far from school. Once we arrived and got out the car we went our seperate ways. Max went to the field to meet up with his jock friends. I went inside to my locker and as I was headed to my locker I seen Troy by his locker talking with his friends. There was Troy leaning against his locker, Sky McDonald(Miley Cyrus), she was the youngest of the group, she always wore these bright, colorful, girly clothes and her hair was light brown. Her eyes were hazel, and she was always perky and friendly except she never talked to anyone, acutally none of them spoke to anyone, but each other. Edward Cullen(Robert Pattinson), he was the oldest, he was 18. He wore dark clothes and always looked well, I'm not sure he had lots of mood swings though. He had brown hair, it was kinda in a spikey style, his eyes were golden brown. He was actually very good looking, but not as hot as Troy of course. Isabella Swan(Kristen Stewart), likes to be called Bella. She wore dark clothes as well, she didn't really dress like a girl girl like Sky, she actually was quite different from the other girls in the group. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes were brown. She seemed nice, but not talkative, she was 17. Sharpay Evans, now she was totally different from both of the other girls. She was definitly a trend setter, she wore all these expensive up to date clothes. Her hair was always done, she was blonde, her eyes were brown. She was busy and so fake. Every guy in school wants her, but the only guy she gots her eyes on is my husband, Troy. She always flirted with him and has always been nice to him. She was 17 as well. Then finally there was Jeffery Tanner(Mitchel Musso). He had dark brown hair, with brown eyes. He wore almost every kinda of clothing except girl's of course. He was annoying, he talked way to much like Sky and told some stupid jokes, he thought people thought they were funny. He was 15 same age as Sky and me. I finally arrived at my locker and opened it, then put my bag away with my jacket. I grabbed my math book, pen, and notebook, I had math for first period. I was taking an advanced class because I loved math and was very smart when it came to math, I had straight A's every year since 7th grade. I know you're probably thinking what a nerd, right? Well, oh well, I love it and I don't care what anyone thinks. Oh, here comes my best friend Rory(Selena Gomez)! She has been my best friend since 4th grade! She's same age as me, she has black hair and brown eyes. She wears crazy colorful clothes, she just adds her touch to all her outfits. That's what I like about her she doesn't care how she looks or what anyone thinks of her just like me. Some people even say we look like sister's, but I guess we kinda do.

"Heya chica!", Rory hugged me.

"Hey Ro.", I smiled. "What's up?", I asked.

"Not much. How about you?", she smiled.

"Same.", I replied.

"Really? How's Troy?", she asked, curious.

"Okay.", I answered.

"That's good. So where is he?", she fluffed her curly hair as she asked.

"Um, hanging out with his friends.", I looked down the hall where Troy and his friends were standing.

"Wow I'm surprized you two aren't together.", she said. See Troy and I haven't been apart for more than 2 minutes since we got married. Except when it was night time or when he went to where ever he goes every week. He still never told me where he goes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class.", I giggled and we headed to our math class just 1 minute before the bell rang.

It was lunch time, I just arrived in the lunch room and got a tray and got my food. I had an red apple, a chicken salad, and a Pepsi soda. I headed to my usual table where all my friends were at. I smiled at them as I arrived at the table and sat next to Jack Miles(Nick Jonas), he was my cousin, he was only 15 as well. Most of the people I hung out with were. He had black curly hair, brown eyes, and was a bit shy. The people I sat with had different personalities. Some were loud and annoying, shy and keep to them selves, and people who were happy to be who they were, like Rory. Their names were Taylor Mckessie, Jack Miles, Ryan Miller(Cody linely), Rory, and Cali Sanders(Taylor Swift). Taylor was 15, Jack was 15, Ryan was 16, and Cali was 17.

"You should eat more Gabs, you're already thin.", Taylor said to me nicely, not rudely like some people would.

"I eat a lot. At least I'm not like Cali who never eats lunch.", I smiled at Cali.

"Shut up, I eat lunch...", she paused. "sometimes.", she giggled.

"Yeah right.", Taylor rolled her eyes and we all laughed except for the boys.

"What's so funny about not eating?", Jack asked.

"Nothing.", I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are weird.", Jack told us.

"Excuse me? We are not guys, we are woman.", Rory grinned. Then we all started laughing.

"Okay. Come on Ryan let's go to another table.", Jack said, then him and Ryan left to find another table to sit at for the rest of the lunch period.

"So, Gabby.", Cali smiled at me. So my other two friends... not a good sign.

"What?", I asked nervously.

"How's married life?", Cali asked before she took a sip of her milk.

"It's great.", I smiled.

"Why aren't you two sitting together?", Taylor asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?!", Rory asked.

"No, no fights or anything like that. We just wanted to hang with our friends.", I told them, truthfully.

"Un huh.", Rory rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

"You spend everyday with us.", Cali said.

"Not since I met Troy. We've been hanging out constantly and when we're not together we're talking on the phone.", I confessed.

"That's what you're suppose to do.", Taylor giggled.

"What, ignore my friends?", I asked.

"No, obssess over the guy you're in love with.", Taylor told me.

"I'm not obssessed with him.", I cried.

"Yeah right.", Rory giggled.

"Hey look he's looking at you Gabs.", Cali pointed to Troy's direction. He was sitting with his friends at a table behind us.

"Really?!", I got excited. So I looked behind me to see yep Troy Bolton staring at me. I waved to him, he smiled at me.

"Aww how cute.", Rory smiled.

"You should go over there.", Cali said.

"No, I don't think so.", I said looking back at my friends.

"Why not?", Taylor asked.

"I-", the bell cut me off, lunch was over. "Gotta go, call ya later!", I waved then was on my way.

I was in my last period, it was 2:50p.m. I was in my science class, I was in the science club if I forgot to mention that. I loved science too. It was now just 5 minutes left of class, after this I'm gonna meet up with Max at his locker so he could drive me home. Then after he dropped me off he was going to go to football practice, oh yeah, there's gonna be a football game this Friday. I think I might go if my friends are, then I will. The teacher '' was his name, passed out our homework, then the bell rang and I was now headed to my brother's locker. I got to his locker and he was talking to Alicia, so I just leaned my back against the lockers and waited for them to get done with their conversation. While I was waiting I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped because I got frightened and I looked to see Troy. He had a huge grin on his gorgeous face.

"You scared me half to death.", I said, my heart was pounding still.

"Sorry, but that was funny.", he chuckled.

"No it wasn't.", I giggled. I have to admit it was kinda, only kinda.

"Whatever, so need a ride home?", he asked.

"No, Max is gonna drive me.", I smiled.

"Oh, well, I can if you want.", he said hopeful.

"Okay, I'll just tell Max.", I turned to Max and tapped his shoulder.

"What?", Max turned to me.

"Troy's gonna drive me home.", I told him. "Hi Alicia.", I smiled at her.

"Hi Gabby.", she smiled back at me.

"Okay, buckle up.", Max said.

"Okay dad.", I giggled.

"Bye guys.", Alicia waved.

"Bye.", Troy waved back. Then we were on our way out to his truck.

A few minutes later in Troy's old beat up truck, we were half way to my house. There was actually silence between us for the first time, so it was kinda awkward. I decided to break the silence.

"How was your day at school?", I asked.

"Um, it was good. Yours?", he glanced at me then looked back at the road.

"Same.", I smiled.

"Good... we're here.", he said as he stopped in front of my house.

"Oh, cool.", I unbuckled myself, grabbed my bag, and was about to get out, but Troy pulled my arm gently, of course.

"What?", I looked at him.

"I'm gonna be going out of town with my friends.", he told me.

"Really? Why?", I asked, curious to know.

"Just to you know hang. We usually take trips monthly.", he said.

"Okay, are you guys going?", I asked.

"To Vermont.", he smiled.

"How long will you be gone?", I held his hand.

"Only three days, five at most.", he said.

"I'll miss you.", I admitted.

"I'll miss you too, Ella.", he caressed my cheek.

"Just don't find any other girls out there, kay?", I joked.

"Of cousre. The only girl for me is you, my wife.", he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That's good to hear.", I smiled then kissed his lips.

"I'll call you when I arrive.", he said.

"Okay, bye.", I got out the truck, then watched him drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Vermont

Troy's P.O.V.

We arrived in Vermont just an hour ago, we are now at a hotel that we're gonna stay at while were here. Right now I'm in my room, laying on the bed. There was a knock on the door, I got up, went to the door, and opened it. Surprize, surprize it was Sharpay, we dated for a while, but then I broke it off and she's still not over me.

"Hey Shar.", I put on a smile.

"Heya Troy.", she grinned.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Just came to tell you we're all gonna get a bite, so get ready and meet us in the lobby.", she blew a kiss then left. I closed the door, stuck on my vans and my black hoodie, then was on my way to the lobby. I got in the elevator and the door closed, while I was in there I seen this insanely cute girl, she was dressed in a very short black strapless dress and had her hair fixed up. It looked like she was getting ready to go out to a club or something, she looked about 19 years old. She was checking me out while grinning, then I noticed out of the conner of my eye that her eyes stopped at my butt, I grinned. I turned to her, only five levels until the lobby.

"Hi.", I grinned.

"Hey, I'm Bethany, you?", she asked.

"Troy.", I replied.

"Nice name.", she told me with a grin.

"Same to you.", I paused. "Do you wanna go out tonight?", I asked.

"Um, sure. Where?", she asked.

"How about dinner then we come back to my room.", I said looking in her eyes.

"O-kay.", she smiled, the doors opened we were at the lobby. We both got out and headed to my friends.

"See ya guys.", I said to his friends.

"Later.", Edward said.

After dinner we went to my room and slept together, then you know I sucked every last bit of blood from her body. Went to the alley a couple blocks down from the hotel and dumped her lifeless body in the dumpster. I felt bad every time I had to feed off an innocent person. It sucked, that I couldn't just eat a burger like everyone else. I wanted to be human, I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to be a monster anymore. So, when I got back to my hotel room and got my cell phone out of my pocket, I dialed Gabriella's number, I had forgotten to call her, she's probably worried.

"Hello, Troy?", she asked, she had a panicy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me.", I sat down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you call me earlier, I was so worried.", she said fastly.

"I'm sorry hunnie. I just got caught up in something.", I told her the truth just not the whole truth. I hated that I couldn't tell her my secret.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're okay.", she told me in a calm voice.

"Yeah... I miss you.", I told her. I really did, I missed her touch, voice, scent, hugs, and most of all her sweet loving kisses.

"I miss you too, baby.", she said.

"What you doing?", I asked.

"Just laying down getting ready to go to sleep.", she yawned.

"Oh, sorry I'll call you in the morning.", I felt bad I was keeping her from her sleep.

"It's okay, I don't mind. But promise me you'll call right when you get up.", she demanded.

"I promise, Ella.", I laughed a bit.

"Good. I love you, night.", she made a kissing noise.

"Love you too, night.", I smiled, we both hung up at the same time.

It was that morning, I got my cell out and was about to call Gabriella. I decided once I got back I was going to tell her the truth, tell her what I really am. Just hope she'll still wanna be with me.

"Morning Ella.", I said once she answered.

"Morning.", she said back.

"Did I wake you?", I asked.

"No.", she said, I knew she was lying from the tone in her voice.

"Ella.", I said.

"Okay, yes you did.", she admitted.

"I thought so.", I chuckled.

"So what's on your agenda today, Mr. Knowitall?", she asked.

"Nothing.", I answered.

"Well, I gotta go shopping with Rory.", she told me.

"Why?", I asked.

"Remember next Friday's the winter carnival, and she has a date.", she said.

"Oh, new outfit, huh?", I asked.

"Yep.", she said.

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something when I get back.", I told her.

"What?", she asked.

"It's something I need to tell you in person.", I said in a serious tone.

"Sounds important." she said.

"It is.", I admitted. I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, okay.", she sounded worried.

"Don't worry, I gotta go.", I said.

"Okay, call me tonight.", she said.

"Yeah, okay, bye.", I hung up. Then I went to the door and opened the door.

"Hi Troysie.", Miley waved while smiling.

"Hi Miles, what's up?", I asked.

"We're all going to the beach, wanna come?", she asked.

"Um, sure.", I stuck on my shoes and got my jacket then we were on our way


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Not So Good News

Two days passed by, I was at school, it was free peroid. Me and Rory were talking, we were in the gym, sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball team practice and the cheerleaders trying out new cheers.

"So, you really think that dress is cute enough?", Rory asked.

"Definitley, jack will love you in it.", I told her, it was the truth.

"Good, I hope Jack likes me.", she said.

"He does, he asked you out remember.", I smiled.

"I know, but what if I get nervous and start babbling on.", she said.

"Just relax.", I gave her a quick hug.

"Kay, thanks.", she smiled.

"For what?", I asked.

"For being a good friend and for always being there when I need you.", she admitted.

"No problem, that's what best friends are for.", I said.

"Yeah.", she smiled and looked at the boys playing basketball.

"I think the carnival's gonna be fun.", I said.

"So do I. Especially since the cheerleaders are gonna perform new cheers and they always mess up.", she started to laugh.

"I know.", I laughed along. Then we noticed the cheerleaders and basketball team were all staring at us, so we stopped.

"That was embarrsing.", I giggled quietly.

"Yeah, it totally was.", she giggled too.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot.", we heard a cheerleader say.

"Who's she talking about?", I asked Rory.

"Um, I think him.", Rory pointed to toward the doors of the gym. I followed to where she was pointing with my eyes and seen... Troy.

"Oh my gosh! Troy!", I screamed, I ran over to him and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held onto me by wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"Hey.", Troy smiled. I kissed him over and over again all over his gorgeous face.

"I missed you so much.", I told him, then continued kissing him.

"Mi-s-sed y-o-u too.", he said in between kisses.

"So how was it?", I asked. I finally stopped kissing him and just stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay, but it would've been much better if you were there.", he kissed my lips.

"Aww, I think it would've too.", I giggled.

"How's school been?", he asked.

"Same, boring. It would of been better with you here.", I smiled.

"Yeah, how are your grades?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"Good, I still have A's and B's.", I said.

"That's good.", he smiled, just then the bell rang. "Can you get off me now?", he asked.

"Hmmm? No.", I giggled.

"We're gonna be late for class.", he said.

"Fine.", I got off him and held his hand.

"Alright let's go.", we walked out of the gym and headed to our class.

It was after school now, and Troy and I were driving to my house in his truck. We just stopped in front of my house.

"Wanna come in?", I asked, hopeful.

"Sure.", he then took his keys out of the ignition, unbuckled himself, and got out. He came over to my door and opened it for me, and I got out.

"Thank you.", I smiled. We were now headed to the front door. Once we got there I got my house key from my bag and unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Mama! Papa!", I called as I set my bag on the couch in the living room. "Must still be at work.", I shrugged.

"When do they usual get home from work?", he asked.

"On their early days they get home around 1 o'clock. Their late days, which I guess today is, they get home around 10 o'clock tonight.", I told him. We entered the kitchen.

"Wow, so you got this whole house to yourself until ten.", he said.

"Well, unless Max decides to come home early, which I doubt. Then yeah, I guess I do.", I smiled as I got a bottle of water out of the refridgerator.

"Cool.", he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is.", I said.

"Do you want company?", he asked.

"Um, sure.", I went over to him and kissed his lips.

"Wanna go make out?", he grinned.

"Okay!", I smiled. We went up to my room and made out for a while, then one thing lead to another and you know what happened then.

t was the next morning, I woke up around 9a.m. I had my eyes closed, I reached for Troy, but found he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and seen no sign of Troy, I sat up and found a note laying on the pillow next to me. I picked it up, unfolded it, and began reading it, it said...

"Ella I had to leave, I didn't wanna wake you because you looked peaceful sleeping. I'll be back later, then we can do whatever you want."

"Love, Troy"

After I got done reading that I got up, gathered my clothes, and went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. After that I went downstairs and found my parents were still not there, they weren't in their room because I checked before my shower. Where could they be? I was now getting worried, I decided to call Max.

"Hello?", Max answered.

"Hey Max it's me.", I said.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Have you heard from ma or papa?", I asked, hopeful.

"No, why?", he asked, now with a worried voice.

"They haven't been home all night. I haven't heard from them either.", I told him.

"I'll be home in 20 minutes, alright.", he said.

"Okay, bye.", we both hung up. I waited impatiently for him to come home. I decided to call Troy while I waited, I got his voicemail. 30 minutes passed, finally Max walked through the door.

"Where have you been?!", I asked.

"I was on my way here.", he said as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Well what took you so long?", my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Gabby it's okay.", he hugged me.

"Is it? Are they okay? We don't know that.", I cried.

"Don't worry I'll call the cops.", he told me, I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Okay.", I said as I pulled away from him.

Later that night it was around 7p.m. Max called the cops and now they were here asking us question. We all were in the living room at least four cops were here. I heard the doorbell as the cops were questioning us.

"I'll get it.", Igot up from the couch and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, is everything okay?", he asked, I assumed he seen the two cop cars in front of our house, who hadn't.

"I don't know.", my eyes began to fill with tears again.

"Hey, don't cry.", he came up and hugged me.

"I'm so worried. What if something happened to them!", I cried into his chest.

"They're gonna be alright.", he kissed the top of my head.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"Just calm down.", he told me.

"I have to get back in.", I told him.

"Okay, let's go.", we walked into the living room. We answered some more questioned then the cops left. It was about 9p.m. when they left, Troy and I laid on the couch and watched the movie 'Eagle Eye'. Soon I fell alseep.

The next afternoon at 12 o'clock, Troy was gone, Max was watching TV, and I was in my room listening to my iPod. Max and me were waiting for the cops to call, to see if they found out anything. Then I heard Max call my name, I went downstairs and I seen the cops standing in the doorway.

"Hey.", I said to Max.

"We have some news on your parent's.", one cop said.

"Okay, what is it?", Max asked.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news.", the other cop said looking down at the ground.

"Please tell me they're alright.", I said.

"You're parent's have been in a terrible car accident. A gasoline truck hit them and it blew up.", the cop told us, I held onto Max's hand, I was squeezing it.

"Did they live?", Max asked, tears filled his eyes.

"I'm afraid not. I'm very sorry.", the cop said.

"No.", I fell to my knees with tears running down my cheeks. Max just stood there with tears running down his face, he didn't speak a word. It was the worst day of my life, my parent's were my heroes and now they're gone... and they're not ever coming back.

Troy's P.O.V

I was at my house in the backyard shooting hoops with my Edward, and all my other friends were there too.

"Break.", I called.

"Okay.", Edward said.

"So Troy, when we were in Vermont I heard you say something. I just wanted to see if I heard correct.", Miley said.

"Un huh, and what was that?", I asked.

"You told Gabriella on the phone that you had something to tell her, something important.", she told me.

"You heard correctly.", I told her.

"What would that be?", she asked. All my friends gathered around me.

"Uh, nothing.", I shrugged.

"Come on Troy we're your friends, we're like family.", Jeffery(Mitchel Musso) said.

"I know, it's personal.", I told them.

"Troy.", Bella said.

"Just drop it.", I was starting to get annoyed.

"Dude come on just tell us already then we'll stop bothering you.", Edward said.

"Fine.", I said in a hursh tone.

"Yay!", Sharpay clapped.

"I'm gonna tell her that...", I paused. "that I'm a vampire."

"What?! Are you insane?!", Edward yelled.

"You can't expose us Troy!", Bella shouted.

"She won't tell our secret to anyone, I know she wouldn't.", I told them, and I knew she would never do that.

"You don't know that!", Edward yelled.

"Yes I do.", I said.

"We get that you wanna tell the truth to your wife, Troy. But this she can't know.", Jeffery said calmly.

"Yeah Troy, don't do it.", Miley said.

"They're right, you can't tell her this, ever.", Sharpay crossed her arms.

"I can't hide this vampire secret from my wife!", I yelled, then I ran inside and then went out front, got in my car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Comfort

One week later...

One dreadful week had passed, I have been miserable for one week, the memory of that day the officer told Max and I the news of our parents death, still haunts me. Just think not having your parents there to take care of you. Not being able to hug them, not having them to comfort you when you're sad. What will I do without them? I miss them so much already, I can still smell my mom's perfume, and my dad's stinky aftershave. I'd give anything to get them back...

Today's the funeral, it's a very sad, depressing day. Right now, Max and I are at the church sitting in the front row of the church, our family and closet friends are here too. Giving their condalences(a/n: don't know if I spelled that right) As for Troy, he's no where to be found, I haven't seen him ever since he came over to comfort me that night when we didn't know where my parents were. How could he just disappear? He should've told me where he was going, so I wouldn't have to worry about him too. But that's Troy for you, he's always disappearing off to somewhere. I hate it so much when he does that.

After the service...

WMax and I just arrived back home, I was tired and depressed. Max looked mad. He'd been quiet ever since that day, I wished he tell me what was on his mind. He's so distant, like someone else I know. Troy, he can be so distant sometimes too. I mean one minute he's all close to me and open, then he's not. Ugh, he's so confusing most of the time.

I went up to my room and gathered my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot, refreshing shower. When I arrived in the bathroom, I shut and locked the I set my clothes on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I thought to myself, why is this horrible stuff happening to me? I mean I'm a good kid... I think?

As I was taking my shower, with that hot water coming down on me, which felt very nice and refreshing. I thought of Troy. Where was he, what was he doing at this very second? I wish I was with him, in his arms, I felt same with him. I knew he would never let anything happen to me. I wish he was here... comforting me... loving me... and just being with me. I need comfort, especially now, the time I needed him most, he wasn't here... figures.

I got out of the shower, grabbed my towel from the towel rack, and dried of my wet body. I dried my hair after, then got my pajamas on. I wore a white short sleeve shirt with a pair of warm, pink plaid pants. After I was dressed, I blow dried my long, curly, dark hair. Then I unlocked and opened the door, before I left I turned off the light, then I exited and closed the door behind me.

I walked downstairs to find Max crying on the couch. I think that's the first time I seen him really cry ever since we heard the horrible news about our parents'. I went over to him and looked at him with sympathy. He looked me straight in my chocolate brown eyes. I sat next to him and hugged him, it wasn't long until he hugged me back. I then began to cry, I hated to cry. When I cried I knew I was afriad I would never stop. I was filled with so much pain. It felt like I was stabbed right in my heart. There was nothing I wanted more than that pain to go away, I just wanted to be numb. I knew I wasn't the only one who felt this way, Max he too, felt it.

"Is the ever gonna go away?", I cried.

"In time.", he told me, and held me tighter.

Two hours later, it was eleven now. I was lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't go to sleep. I just wished I could go to sleep and never wake up, then I would feel no pain. I felt like crying everytime I spoke. I hated that. I then, heard a noise come from my balcony. I looked to see... Troy standing there in front of the door, he waved to me. I just laid there looking at him. I was deciding whether or not I should let him in. I was mad at him, but I also wanted him more than anything right now, holding me in his big strong arms. He waited there. Just staring at me. I finally decided to get up and let him in. I wanted to see what his excuse was this time. So, I got up and went over to the door, unlocked it and let him in.

"Hey.", he said softly.

"Hi.", I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry.", he touched my arm.

"I know you are... you always are.", I looked him in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I can explain.", he moved closer to me, but I moved back a bit.

"You can? What's your dumb excuse gonna be this time?", I said in a hursh tone.

"Look I was outta town visiting family.", he was lying, I could see it in his eyes.

"How could you not be here?! The time I needed you most!", I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I told you I was-", I cut him off.

"Visiting family... yeah, right!", I was fed up with his lies. "Can you ever tell the truth?!", he's been lying to me since the day we met. I knew he was hiding something... I just wanted to know what it is.

"Gabriella... I love you. Isn't that all the truth you need to hear?", he moved toward me again. I moved back again.

"You're hiding something... what is it?", I asked in a calm voice. "You can trust me, Troy.", I reminded him.

"I know I can.", he told me.

"Then tell me.", I looked him in his eyes. He was silent for a while, then he finally spoke.

"I can't.", he looked down at the ground. I could tell he wanted to tell me.

"Why not?", I asked.

"I'm afriad you'll run away. I'm afriad I'll lose you...", he then looked up and met my eyes. He caress my cheek. "... that's the last thing I want to do.", he admitted.

"You won't Troy. Nothing can make me run away.", I assured him.

"Don't be so sure.", he whispered.

"I love you, Troy.", I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let him go.

"I never want you to stop.", he hugged me back just as tight.

"I never will... I promise.", I told him.

It was the next morning, I woke up, to find myself cuddled up to Troy on my bed. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I smiled to myself and kissed his cheek, trying not to wake him, I moved his arms off me and got off the bed. I went to my closet and picked out this cute short, dark pink, long sleeve dress out. I then set it on my bed and got undressed, once I took off my pajamas I threw them in my laundry basket. I turned to get my dress, only to find Troy awake and rubbing his eyes. I smiled.

"Morning.", I said still smiling.

"Morning.", he smiled. I was putting on my dress now, I could feel his eyes looking at my body. Once I got my dress on, I seen him grinning, I smiled.

"Like the veiw?", I giggled.

"Oh, yeah.", he grinned. I walked over to him and kissed his soft lips.

"Be rigth back.", I smiled, I was going to walk away, but he pulled my arm gently. "What?", I asked.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Bathroom, to brush my hair and teeth.", I told him.

"Can I join you? Please.", he begged.

"Okay.", I smiled and kissed his lips once again.

Later that afternoon, Troy and I were in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching TV. We were watching the movie, 'The Decent'. I was cuddled up to Troy.

"Ahhh!", I screamed, a scary part came up. I was always such a chicken when it came to scary movies.

"It's okay, babe. It's just a movie.", he chuckled.

"It's not funny!", I pouted. I moved away from him to the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, you're right it's not funny.", he moved closer to me and hugged me.

"I guess I forgive you.", I hugged him back.

"Good, now let's finish the movie.", he put his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled back up to him. I smiled to myself. I really loved being his. Being his wife... love... his everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Complicated

Tell me

Why you have go make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like sombody else

it gets me fustrated

Life's like this

You fall and you crawl and you brake and you take what you turn it into

honestly

Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

no no no

The next morning as I woke up I noticed something unusal. I seen Troy's arms wrapped around me, he was lying right next to me... sleeping, peacefully. He groaned, he was snoring, but it was a beautiful snore. I smiled to myself. I thought to myself, well, this doesn't happen often. Usually when Troy stayed the night, he was gone when I woke up the next morning. I'm thinking he's probably feeling guilty about leaving me, and lying to me. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at his beautiful face. I then, kissed his chest. He groaned again and pulled me closer to him. I giggled silently. I then traced my fingers down to his abs, and played with the hair that surrounded his belly button.

"Um, what are you doing?", I heard him say. I looked up at his face again. I seen his eyes were still closed, and I felt him rubbing my back soothingly.

"Uh, nothing.", I smiled innocently.

"Um kay.", he yawned. He rubbed his eyes, then slowly opened them. He looked down at me and kissed me, softly. "Sleep well?", he asked.

"Yeah, how about you?", I grabbed his hand, the one that wasn't rubbing my back. Brought his fingers to my mouth and kissed each one. I seen him smile his gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, so did I.", he sat up. I sat up along with him.

"What's wrong?", I seen him just staring blankly at the wall with a depressed look on his face. I put my hand on his bare shoulder gently.

"Nothing... everythings fine...", he looked me in my eyes. "promise.", he smiled, then kissed my lips gently. I leaned my forehead against his once the kiss was done.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?", I ran my finger against his bottom lip.

"I know.", he kissed my finger.

"Good.", I leaned in, closed my eyes, and kissed him. When I was about to pull away, therefore ending the sweet kiss. He pulled me in and began to kiss me passionately. Of course, I didn't mind. So, I put my hand on the back of his head and played with his hair. He grinned while he continued kissing me. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer to him, so no gap was left between us. I put my other hand on his chest.

"I love you.", I pulled back for just a second, then he started kissing me again. I laid down on the bed and he laid on top of me. I removed my hands from his hair and dragged them down to his jeans. I unbutton them, then unzipped them. I was about to remove them, but Max walked in. Damit! I forgot the door was unlocked. Troy immediately got off me then off the bed. I sighed. I sat up and just glared at Max. I know, mean, right? But, hey I want Troy so bad! I haven't really been with him in a while.

"Yes, Max?", I asked.

"Rory called.", he told me. "I told her you'd call her back because I thought you were sleeping."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know.", I smiled. He was on his way out, but he turned back around to me and said...

"Next time lock the door because I really don't wanna see you two, well, you know.", I rolled my eyes. Then he left.

"Okay, that was embarrasing.", Troy said, he sat next to on the bed. "Next time we should check the door first."

"Yeah. Now where were we.", I grinned and began kissing his neck.

"Actually, I don't really feel in the mood, sorry.", he got off the bed again and grabbed his shirt from the ground. He put his shirt on then buttoned and zipped his pants up.

"What? You were in the mood a minute ago.", I said in a angry tone. "Is it because of Max? We can lock the door.", I said a bit calmer.

"No, no need. I just don't feel like it, alright.", he said in a fustrated tone. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you.", I looked down at my hands. "I just miss you.", I whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm here.", he looked at me.

"Nevermind.", I got off the bed. I walked to my dresser and got a blue tank top and a cute white mini-skirt. I was gonna walk out of the room to go to the bathroom, but Troy walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong? Tell me.", he demanded. I looked him in his eyes.

"Fine.", I sighed. "It's just you've been so distant.", I looked down.

"I-", I cut him off.

"I wasn't done.", I looked back up at him. "You haven't just been pushing me away now. You've been doing it since after our wedding. You've become more distant than before we were married.", I admitted. He just looked at me, he knew it was true.

"What am I suppose to say I'm sorry?", he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just want... the old Troy back.", I paused, then continued. "The Troy that used to always be there when I needed him. The Troy that made me laugh, that always was there watching over me at night."

"Ga-", I interrupted him once more. I looked him straight in the eyes not blinking once. I stroked his hair.

"The Troy that asked me to marry him.", I looked away, then I left the room and went to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I closed and locked the door. I leaned my back against the door and slid down to the floor and began to cry. The tears just poured down my cheeks. They couldn't stop coming. I was thinking of my parents' and of... Troy, the old Troy. I rememebered the day we first met, our first date, our first kiss, the first time he told me he loved me... forever and always.

Once I got back to my room, I seen Troy had left. I knew he would, part of me is actually glad he did, but the other part just wanted him here. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Then I lifted my left hand up into the air, right above my face and looked at my wedding ring. I sighed, I thought of mine and Troy's wedding, it was wonderful. The way Troy looked, he was very handsome. My dress, it was breath taking. Troy's smile, it was gorgeous. The church was beautiful. I tried to remember the exact reason why I married Troy Bolton. The reason was... I love him and always will... forever and always... like he said he would me.

That night.

I was in the kitchen doing the dishes. I had been just hanging around the house all day. I was thinking about tomorrow... school. Usually I'd be looking foward to school, to see my friends, and Troy. But I'm not, I'm dreading school. I just don't feel like working or being around friends or... seeing Troy. This was the first time since I met him, that I didn't want to see him. As soon as I got done washing the dishes, I went upstairs, opened my bedroom door only to find the person I least wanted to see. Yep, it was Troy. He was standing over by my balcony doors. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I went to my dresser and gathered my pajamas. He walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?", I asked. I held my clothes close to my stomach and looked him in his eyes. His eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow.

"I just...", he paused.

"You just what?", I asked. I was tired and I just wanted him to leave... now. I seriously don't need this crap right now. "I want you to leave."

"What?", he had a look of confusion on his face.

"I said leave. I don't want to talk to you.", I looked away.

"Gabriella come on. If you want this marriage to work we need to talk.", he caress my cheek, I pushed his hand away.

"Maybe, I don't want it to work.", I told him, I wasn't sure if I meant it or not. But I was just pissed and wanted him to leave.

"You don't mean that.", he said. I looked back at him, I seen his eyes filled with pain.

"Maybe I do, Troy.", I admitted. "I don't know anymore. I don't know about you and me anymore.", my eyes were filled with tears... but I held them back.

"Gabriella.", he looked in my eyes.

"Maybe, everyone's right. Maybe, we are too young to be married.", I couldn't believe I just said that. But maybe, just maybe, it's true. Maybe they were right about Troy and I.

"No, no, they're not right! We are old enough!", he shouted.

"Troy stop dening it! You're only sixteen and I'm only fifteen! We can't handle marriage, just look at us now. Our marriage is already falling apart and we haven't even been married nearly a month!", I finally said it... the truth. We were too young for this kind of commitment(a/n: sorry if I spelled that wrong) I hate to say it though.

"You're just mad that's why you're saying all this crap!", he yelled, he had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry, but maybe we should...", I paused and caress his cheek. "take a break."

"No, take a break is code for break up. which in our case is get a devorce!", he yelled, a single tear fell down his cheek.(a/n: sorry if I spelled devorce wrong)

"Tr-", he cut me off.

"Gabriella why do you want a devorce?! I thought you loved me!", he cried.

"Troy, I don't want a devorce and I do still love you! It's just...", I sighed. "If you want us to work than you need to stop lying to me. Stop pushing me away.", I let a few tears out.

"I can't.", he whispered.

"Then what's the use, if you can't tell me the truth.", I cried.

"You'd think I'm a monster... because I am.", he looked down at the ground.

"You're not a monster, I wo-", he interrupted me.

"You don't know what I really am! You don't understand what I'm going through! I want to tell you, it's tearing me up insde that I have to lie to you every single freaking day.", he pushed me against the wall and put his hands on both sides of me on the wall so I had no way to escape. I was frightened, he'd never reacted this way. His eyes were filled with anger.

"Troy.", my voice was shakey.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I-I... gotta go.", he ran to the balcony and climbed down the tree. He was gone in less than a minute. I was relieved, but scared, not from him... for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: More Problems

It was the next morning. I was at school, by my locker talking to Rory, of course. I had told her about everything that happened last night, between me and Troy. It made me upset to talk about it. I never seen Troy like that before. He must really be hurting, and it's hurting me to see him like that. I just wish he'd tell me what's going on with him. It's killing me not to know.

"So, what are you going to do?", Rory asked me.

"I don't know.", I sighed. "I just don't know."

"Well, here he comes.", right after she spoke those words, I turned around to see non other than Troy Bolton himself. I grew nervous. What was I going to say? What was he going to say? I bit my bottom lip. He came closer and closer, until he was finally there standing in front of me. I looked into his gorgeous, unforgettable eyes. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, my throat felt dry so did my mouth.

"Rory do mind if I can speak to my wife in private?", he asked, very politely.

"Oh, yeah, see ya later Gabs.", she waved, goodbye, then left us.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?", he arched his eyebrow. "I would suspect you have many questions to ask me about last night."

"Well...", I took a breath. "I do.", I finally spit out.

"I'm listening.", he smiled, that smile I loved. It made me speechless. He leaned his side against the locker next to mine.

"For starters...", I paused. "why did you call yourself a monster?", I asked, curious.

"Oh, well...", he looked away. "because I am."

"No, you're not, I should know.", he looked back at me, my eyes met his.

"You don't know what I am.", he looked me straight in the eyes, his facical expression was serious. His tone was straight.

"Then tell me, tell me what you are.", I demanded. He looked around, then looked back at me.

"Not here.", he said quietly. "Tonight, I'll come over to your house."

"Then will you tell me?", I asked, irritated.

"Maybe.", he looked over my shoulder, I followed his gaze and seen his friends looking back at him. Except, Sharpay, she was staring at me. She looked angry... jealous.

"See you tonight.", I heard him say and I looked back at him.

"Okay, bye.", I said, he nodded.

"Bye.", he then pushed himself off the locker then walked over to his friends. I looked at them, staring at them now. I was lost in my thoughts, so I didn't notice when Sharpay came over to me. I imediately snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke.

"Stare much.", she said in a fierce tone. I looked at her, she was standing next to me.

"What do you want?", I asked, irritated.

"Just coming to tell you, Troy and you...", she grinned. "will never last."

"What? What makes you think that?", I was curious, actually what made her think that. Probably some stupid reason, like he's still in love with her or something like that.

"A marriage never works when there's lies. When a person isn't honest with the other. Am I right?", she said, she actually made sense. Amazing.

"So, what's your point?", I sighed.

"Well, I know Troy hasn't been exactly honest with you.", she continued. "I know he's hiding a big, no, huge secret from you.", she said. How would she know he's hiding something? Better yet, how does she know what his secret is and I, his wife, doesn't?

"How do you know that? I mean how do you know what he's hiding?", I asked.

"Oh, we all know, at least everyone in our group. Nobody else.", she smiled.

"Why would he tell you guys and not me... his fucking wife?!", I nearly yelled.

"It's a secret.", she grinned. "And we all intend to keep it a secret.", with that she waved, then walked away. I sighed, now I was very stressed out. The bell rang. I was heading to my class, but I heard someone call my name. Causing me to stop and turn around to see who it was.

"Alicia, what's up?", I asked her once was she stood in front of me.

"Max, he- he's been in an ac-cident.", she said, out of breath.

"What? Is he okay? Where is he?!", I asked, fastly.

"Hospital. He got into a car accident while coming to school.", she caught her breath.

"Thanks. Wait how am I suppose to get there?", I asked.

"I don't know?", she shrugged. "Troy!", I heard her call. She ran over to him, he must've been planning on ditching.

"Uh, yeah?", he asked with a confused look on his face. I was standing a distants from them, but I could still hear him well enough.

"Can you give Gabriella and me a lift to the hospital?", she asked, hopeful.

"O-kay, I guess.", he said slowly.

"Great, let's go!", Alicia rushed over to me, grabbed my hand and we were all on our way.

Later on that night.

Max, Troy, Alicia, and I arrived home at 8 o'clock. Max was fine he just got a broken arm and a couple scraps and brusies, nothing to serious. Max and Alicia went up to his room and closed the door. I went up to my room, Troy followed. He closed the door. I sat on my bed, he walked over to me and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I spoke.

"So, are you gonna tell me?", I asked him. I was looking down at my hands.

"Tell you what?", he asked, stupidly.

"Troy.", I looked at him.

"Fine, I will tell you.", he said, I smiled. "Soon, but not now.", he looked away from me.

"What?", I calmed myself down. "I mean... fine."

"What, fine?", he looked back at me, with a confused expression on his face.

"It's fine, I know you'll tell me, when you're ready.", I smiled. "I just have to trust you for now."

"You mean that?", he asked. I looked him in his eyes, I put my hand on his knee.

"Yes.", I finally said. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Gabriella. I'm just sorry I can't tell you... now.", he caress my cheek.

"It's fine.", I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. "Now, I'm gonna show you how much I love you.", I grinned.

"Oh, really.", he had a huge smile on his face.

"Really.", I giggled. I pushed him down, so now he was laying down on the bed on his back. I laid on top of him and began kissing him passionately. I started unbuttoning his shirt. I then pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere. I kissed his chest, eagerly. I then started kissing him all the way down until my mouth met the top of his jeans. I lifted my head up and grinned. I brought my hands up to his belt. I unbuckled it, then I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. After that I pulled them off him. I went back up to his lips and connected mine with his. He slid his hands under my shirt. After a few minutes, he finally took it off me. He rolled us over, so that he was on top and I was on bottom. He kissed my lips, chin, down my jaw line, then stopped at my neck. He began kissing my neck, then began sucking it. I moved my hand up to his the back of his head, where his hair was and I gripped a hand full of his hair in my hand. I moaned as he continued to suck my neck.

"O-h...T..roy.", I moaned. I felt his teeth against my neck. They were so sharp. He removed his lips from my neck. I was out of breath already. He moved his hands down to my pants and slid them off. His lips connected with mine once again. After a while of kissing, he kissed down toward my ear. Once he reached my ear, he nibbled at it. It tickled a little, so I giggled. I could feel him grin.

"Say you love me.", he whispered in my ear.

"I.. I lov..e yo..u.", I said out of breath.

"Say you want me.", he whispered into my ear again.

"Oh, baby, I want you so bad.", I said, half way moaning. He looked into my eyes, he smiled.

"Then you'll have me.", he leaned down and began kissing my lips again. His hands went under my back and searched for my bra clasp. He finally found it and unclasped it, then he threw it on the floor. He moved his hands to my sides. He began to run his hands up and down my sides.

"Oh baby.", I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair. "Make love to me, Bolton. Now.", I demanded.

"As you wish.", he grinned. his hands ran down my side until they met the top of my panties. He then slid his hands under them and slid them off. He put his hands on the bed both on both side of me, to hold himself up. I ran my hands down his gorgeous body until I met the top of his boxers, I then slid them. Once they were on the ground he steadied his body over mine. He lowered his body down on mine. He eased his self inside me. He pushed in me, then out. I moaned in pure pleasure. He began to go at a steady pace. I looked at his face and he had his eyes shut and had this look of pleasure on his face. He began to go faster and faster. The bed began to squeak and it bumped against the wall. I grew out of breath and began to get sweaty.

"Um, Troy.", I moaned. He grunted.

20 minutes later.

Troy collapsed on next to me on the bed. I cuddled up to him andhe rubbed my back soothingly. Oh, how I loved making love to him.

"I.. love yo-u so.. much.", I said trying to check my breath.

"Um, I love you t..oo.", he pulled me closer to him. Soon we both dosed off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: No more love

Two months had passed. Troy and I weren't getting along that well, we are always arguing. He always runs off if we start fighting, ugh. Nothing's going right! I thought marrying Troy Bolton, would be the best thing in the world. I thought he would be here always, I thought he was the one person I could actually trust. Boy was I wrong.

Right now I'm in the cafeteria eating lunch with my friends. Troy and his friends are gone.. again. They've been going to Vermont, hiking, camping. About almost every week he was going off somewhere with them so he doesn't have to face his problems, I'm guessing.

"So, Gabs what's up?", Cali asked, she placed her hand on my arm. I moved my arm away.

"Nothing, why?", I asked.

"Well, you've been distracted lately, why?", she asked with concern.

"I just got a lot on my mind. Like school and stuff.", I looked away.

"Troy and her aren't getting along that well, lately.", I heard Rory whisper to Cali. I looked at Rory.

"You don't need to tell everyone my fucking business Rory!", I snapped.

"Sorry.", she said softly.

"No.", I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go to the library. See you all later.", I got up, grabbed my bag, and left the cafeteria. I walked quietly to the library. Once I entered the door, I looked around. I sighed. I needed some fresh air. I walked back out and headed up to the one place I could be alone.

10 minutes later.

I had finally arrived at the roof top garden. The place that Troy loved to hang out when he was at school. I breathed in the fresh air. I walked over to the bench, sat her bag down then I sat down. I had remember all the times Troy and I spent here. I closed my eyes. A tear ran down my cheek. Then all of a sudden I felt a cold fingers wipe it away. I opened my eyes and seen Troy. He smiled.

"What are you doing here, I thought you went hiking?", I asked. He kneeled down to my height.

"I got back early. Aren't you happy to see me?", he caress my cheek.

"Yes and no.", I said truthfully.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but what else can I say, what else can I do?", he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tell me that you can't live without me. Tell me you love me so much that it hurts. That you wanna be with me until death does us part. Most of all...", I looked in his beautiful sparkingly eyes. "tell me that you won't lie to me anymore."

"I can't.", he looked away.

"That's all I needed to hear.", I felt myself about to cry, but I held back my tears as best as I could. "I love you Troy. I always will."

"What does this mean?", he looked back at me.

"It means we can be friends. It means, I don't think I can trust you.", I grabbed my back. "Bye Troy.", with that I left. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was the hardest thing that I would ever have to do. I ran into the girl's room, I went into a stall. I shut the door then I went down on the floor and tears poured down my cheeks. I took off my wedding ring and threw it in my bag. Dam Troy for making me like this. Dam him for asking me to marry him, to be with him. Dam him for lieing to me. Most of all dam him for making me love him.

Later that night.

I was lying on my bed doing looking at the ceiling, thinking of Troy. I hated myself for falling for him, for actually thinking he was the one guy I could trust. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in Max!", I yelled. I heard the door open. "What do you want?", I asked still looking at the ceiling.

"I want to tell you what I am. I want to tell you the truth.", I heard a fimiliar voice say. I rolled over and seen it was Troy.

"Really?", I got up and walked over to him. He shut the door.

"Really.", he took a deep breath. "Gabriella, I'm the most dangerous predator on the Earth. I'm the thing that's in your nightmares.", he said sincerly.

"Troy, what are you talking about?", I was confused.

"I'm a vampire.", he blurted out.

"W-what? A vampire?", I asked, more curious than frightened or shocked.

"Yes, a vampire, a real vampire.", he confessed. "Now, are you scared?"

I was silent for a moment. "No.", I looked right into his peircing blue eyes.

"Well, you should be.", he sighed.

"I'm fine with it, Troy.", I got closer to him.

"How can you?", he looked into my eyes.

"I still love you.", I smiled.

"Why?", he asked.

"Why not?", I shrugged.

"I'm a monster.", he said softly.

"No, you're beautiful.", I kissed his lips gently.

"How can someone love a person so much and not even have a reason for loving them?", he looked down and grabbed my hand, he laced my fingers with his. He looked back up at me.

"I don't know.", I smiled sweetly. He cupped my chin and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you so much that it hurts. I wanna be with you 'til death. I can't live without you.", he leaned his forehead against mine. "And I will never lie to you again."

"Oh, Troy.", a tell ran down my cheek. He wiped it away with his cold thumb.

"Gabriella.", he spoke quietly.

"What is it?", I asked.

"I can't be with you.", he kissed my forehead.

"What? No, why are you saying that?!", I cried. "I don't care what you are! I love you for you!", I shook my head.

"I can't hurt you Gabriella...", he caress my cheek. "I'll miss you.", with that he walked out to the balcony and climbed down the tree, I ran out to the balcony and he was gone.

"Troy!", I cried. "Come back!", I cried one more. I fell to the floor. "Come back... please.", I cried softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Without You

It's been a few months since I seen him last. I still can't believe he left, I still think about him. I see him in my dreams every night, I miss him. I miss his beautiful blue eyes, his warm smile, his beautiful brown hair. Everything. He was my love, you know how people say stuff about soulmates, one true love, the other half to your whole. Well, I never believed in that stuff, I thought it was stupid. But, then I met him. Troy Bolton. I've never felt this way about any other guy. I thought we'd be together forever, but now here I am, alone. Troy, well, I don't know where he went to... no one does. All I have left of him are memories. I didn't care if he was a vampire, he knew that. He was just worried about hurting me emotionally and physically. But he has already hurt. He hurt me by leaving. My heart is broken and I don't think it will ever heal. The only way it would, is if he came back to me. I outside on my balcony staring at the cloudy dark sky. Tears fell from my hurting eyes. I heard a knock on the balcony door. I turned around and seen Max standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. I wiped my tears away.

"Hey, what's up?", I asked him, putting on a weak smile.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay.", he walked closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine.", I lied. I knew he wouldn't believe that, but it was worth a try, right?

"Gabriella, you're crying.", he touched my arm.

"I just had something in my eye.", I faked a smile.

"It's okay to cry. I know it hurts, but you'll find someone better for you.", he said with a comforting smile.

"Better? No one is better than Troy. No guy can compete with Troy.", I shook my head. That's really what I thought. I gave my heart to Troy and he will have it forever.

"I know it may seem that way now, but trust me you will find someone else to love.", he said softly.

"Max, you don't get it do you? No one does!", I cried.

"Get what?", he asked, confused.

"I love him, with all my heart. He feels the same way about me! He's my soulmate, my one true love. He's the only guy I can imagine spending the rest of my life with!", I walked passed Max into my room.

"Gabriella, I don't think he feels that way about you.", he walked in the room.

"What makes you say that?! You don't know how he feels!", I yelled.

"I may not know how he feels, but it's pretty easy to guess what he feels.", he yelled back. "He left you!"

"I know, but he'll come back, I know he will.", I said quietly. "He has to.", tears started pouring down from my face.

"Gabs, I'm sorry for upsetting you more. I didn't mean to.", he walked over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Max.", I looked up into his eyes.

"What?", he asked as he wiped my tears away.

"I'm pregnant.", I said quietly and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What?", he asked, shocked.

"I found out the day before Troy left.", I continued. "He doesn't know, no one does, only you and me.", I pulled away from Max.

"Are you gonna tell him?!", he asked.

"How can I tell him?! He's gone and I don't know where the hell he is! No one does!", I sat down on my bed.

"Doesn't he have a cell phone?", he sat next to me.

"Yeah, unless he got rid of it.", I shrugged.

"Call him then. He need to know.", he said in a demanding tone.

"Tell him over the phone? What if he changed his number, or like I said got rid of it?!", I made excuse after excuse. The truth is I'm not sure if I wanted him to know.

"Gabriella, it doesn't hurt to try.", he was right.

"Fine, can you give me some privacy then?", I asked.

"Sure.", he smiled softly and walked out closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath, picked up the phone and stared at it. I finally dialed his number and put the phone up to my ear. It was ringing and it rang for about a minute. Then finally I heard a fimiliar deep husky voice answer. I was nervous, my throat dried up, I couldn't speak.

"Hello, anyone there?", he asked. I finally spoke.

"Troy?", I asked in a shaky nervous voice.

"Gabriella?", he asked in a kinda surprized tone. I bit my bottom lip and held my stomach. I had to tell him, but if I did. What would happen, what would he do or say? Would he come back? Would he want nothing to do with me or the baby?

"Y-eah, it's me.", I giggled nervously.

"Oh, well, uh. I don't know what to say.", he told me honestly.

"Troy...", I took a deep breath. "I - I'm pr-egnant.", I studdered. I waited for his responce, I was so nervous of what he would say. What would happen though? I mean would he come back? Or would he just want nothing to do with me and the baby... our baby?

"What?! Are you serious?!", he asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. I am.", I told him.

"For how long?", he asked stupidly.

"Well, let's see you've been gone for four months. So, I'm guessing... four months!", I told him fustrated.

"Well, I didn't know it was mine!", he yelled defensively.

"WHAT?! Not yours? What do you think I am, a slut?!", I yelled furiously. How could he say that, how could he think that I would sleep with another guy! I'm so hating him right now!

"No, of course I don't. I'm sorry, Brie.", he said in a calm and guilty voice.

"So, what are you gonna do?", I asked, still furious.

"What do you mean? You're the one whose pregnant.", he said, confused.

"Are you gonna come back? Or are you just gonna leave me to take care of our baby myself?", I asked lying down on my bed.

"Gabriella, we can't take care of a baby. We're only in high school.", he told me.

"Yeah and you're gonna stay in high school for the next thousand years or more!", I yelled. "And what do you want me to do? Give OUR baby up for adoption or get an obortion?!"

"I don't know?", he told me in an innocent voice.

"Niether do I.", I sighed. My eyes filled with tears. "Troy, I love this baby already. I can't give it away to some strangers or worse, kill it.", I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Gabriella, I don't know what to do or say.", he sighed.

"Just tell me you love me. Just come home and be with me.", I cried.

"Gabriella, I can't.", he paused for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you... and our baby."

"Troy so what if you bite me. I don't care, maybe I want to be like you. I want to be with you forever.", I told him.

"No, don't say that. You don't want to become a monster like me.", he told me in a serious tone.

"You're not a monster. You're beautiful.", I sat back up. "I love you and I miss you."

"I miss you too.", he sighed.

"Do you love me?", I asked him.

"Of course, I do.", I could hear him smile from the sound in his voice.

"Then come back. Be with me.", I smiled, hopeful.

"Gabriella. I just can't so stop telling me to come back because I'm never coming back. It's for yours and our babys safety.", he told me in a frustrated voice then the line went dead. I put the phone down on the bed. I felt my tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped my tears, but more kept coming. Had I really lost him? Is he really never coming back to me? I laid back down on my bed. I grabbed my teddy bear, which was lying on my other pillow. I held it close to me and continued to cry. Soon I fell asleep.

My Dream...

"Really.", he took a deep breath. "Gabriella, I'm the most dangerous predator on the Earth. I'm the thing that's in your nightmares.", he said sincerly.

"Troy, what are you talking about?", I was confused.

"I'm a vampire.", he blurted out.

"I can't be with you.", he kissed my forehead.

"What? No, why are you saying that?!", I cried. "I don't care what you are! I love you for you!", I shook my head.

"I can't hurt you Gabriella...", he caress my cheek. "I'll miss you.", with that he walked out to the balcony and climbed down the tree, I ran out to the balcony and he was gone.

"Troy!", I cried. "Come back!", I cried one more. I fell to the floor. "Come back... please.", I cried softly.

I woke up. I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangled curls. My eyes were hurting from the crying, I had a major headache, and my heart was... broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The next day Gabriella had come up with a idea to get her husband Troy to come back to her and also change her into a vampire like him. Gabriella decided to quit eating even though she was pregnant with Troy's baby. Gabriella had a feeling if she put her and the baby in danger it would get Troy to come back home to her and may be even get him to turn her into a vampire too. So She got ready for school and did not eat any food at all. Gabriella left for school. When she got to school ,she had a sad face. She went to her classes and stuff. At lunch time Gabriella did not go eat lunch at all. Gabriella decided that she wanted to die instead of living with out her husband Troy.**

**Troy's friend Bella was at school and saw that Gabriella was not smiling and was not even happy either. Bella knew that Troy was doing the wrong thing staying a way from his wife Gabriella. Bella decided go talk to Gabriella and find out why she was so sad. So after school Bella followed Gabriella home so she could talk to her alone. Bella knock on Gabriella's balcony door and Gabriella open it to see Bella. Gabriella asked Bella what she was doing there and Bella said she came to talk to her. Bella asked Gabriella why she is so sad. Gabriella told Bella that she wants her husband Troy to come back to her and also that she wants to become a vampire too. Gabriella told Bella that she told her husband Troy that if he bite her neck and turns her into a vampire that she would not care because they would be together forever. But he would not do it because he said i did not want to become a monster like him. I do not care i want to be a vampire like him and i want him to come back to me.**

**Bella could tell by looking in Gabriella 's eyes that she really did want to be a vampire like her husband Troy. Bella knew she was going to go to Troy and have a talk with him and tell him that if Gabriella is wanting to be a vampire ,then he she turn her. Bella told Gabriella she had to go but that she will see her in school tomorrow. So Bella went out the balcony door and left to go talk to Troy. Gabriella did some more crying after Bella left. **

**Four days went by and Gabriella had not eaten any food and she was getting weaker. Gabriella became so depressed that she let her grades slip too. Gabriella was slowly dying and nothing could save her but her husband Troy. Gabriella was slowly not coming to school and all she did was cry her eyes out. Bella saw that Gabriella was getting paler every time she saw her. Bella could tell that Gabriella was dying and was not going to be living very much longer . Bella knew that she really need to go talk to Troy now. Bella knew she had to tell Troy that his wife Gabriella is dying and is not herself at all. Gabriella had really distance herself from everyone and had become mute too. Gabriella was not talking at all and all she did was cry.**

**Every day Gabriella would not eat any food at all. Gabriella had decided she was not going to eat any food till her husband Troy came back to her. Gabriella drank very little water too. With Gabriella not eating and drinking, she was losing alot of weight. Gabriella knew she was pregnant but she did not care if she lost the baby. Gabriella did not want to raise a baby on her own. As the days went by Gabriella had been starving herself for almost a month and her husband Troy still did not com back. Gabriella was getting more sicker each day. Gabriella did not care if she lived. Gabriella felt like their was nothing to live for if Troy did not come back to her.**

**Gabriella went to school the next day with out eating any food. Bella saw that Gabriella was more paler and really sad. Bella could tell that Gabriella was really depressed. Bella was tired of see Gabriella looking sad and depressed. Bella was going to get Troy to go back to his wife Gabriella before she ends up dead. Bella could tell that Gabriella was not eating at all. Bella saw that Gabriella was lifeless with out Troy. So Bella decided to have a talk with Troy and tell him he needs to go back to his wife and not stay a way from her. Bella also decided to tell him how is wife has been hoping he would go back to her.**

**Gabriella went home and when she got home she would just go up to her room and cry her eyes out. Two months went by and Gabriella still was not eating. Gabriella had lost alot of weight and was skinny. The baby was really small and had stop growing. The baby Gabriella was carrying was slowy dying and she did not care. Gabriella no longer care about anything. All Gabriella wanted to do was die. Gabriella had no food touch her mouth at all.**

**The next time Bella saw Gabriella was when Edward was with her and they both saw how Gabriella had been losing weight and they realized that Gabriella was killing herself by not eating any food. Bella and Edward knew why she stop eating was because of her husband Troy not coming back to her. Bella could tell that Gabriella had give up on living.**

**Gabriella could not believe that her husband Troy still did not come back to her. She thought by not eating any more and puting herself and the baby in danger it would have made Troy come back to her. Gabriella then thought that Troy did not love her after all. Gabriella decided to continue not eating and just letting herself die slowly.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella had went home after school to do some more crying. Gabriella decided to go for a walk in the park. Some one in a black mask came out of know where and stab her four times in the chest. They had left Gabriella in the park to die after they had stabbed her four times.**

**Mean while Bella told Troy that his wife Gabriella has given up on living and from what she could tell was that Gabriella is dying not just from the inside but also on the outside too. Bella told him that Gabriella kept to herself and has not been talking at all. Bella told Troy all Gabriella does is cry her eyes out. Bella told Troy that if Gabriella told you that she wanted to become a vampire that he should change her before it is to late. Troy told Bella the reason he did not change his wife is that he did not want her to become a monster like him. Bella told Troy that it is Gabriella's choice to become vampire and Gabriella really wants to be a vampire like you Troy. Bella told Troy to think about what she said.**

**Edward was walking threw the park when he found Troy's wife Gabriella stab to dealth. Edword saw that Gabriella had been stabbed four times in th chest. Edward found the knife that had been use to stab Gabriella in the chest. Edward went back over to Gabriella and saw that the stab wounds were really deep. Edward knew that he had to take Gabriella where Troy is because Gabriella need to be turn into a vampire to save her from dying. Edward knew he had to hurry with Gabriella before she dies. Edward arrived at the house where they had been living at with a almost dead Gabriella . Sharpay saw Edward bring Troys wife Gabriella in the house and ask him why he brought her there . Edward told Sharpay that Gabriella has been stabbed four times and the stab wounds are really deep. Edward told Sharpay that Gabriella is not going to live much longer. Sharpay said to Edward that she is really dying then. Edward told Sharpay that yes Troy's wife Gabriella wil l been dead with in a hour or less.**

**Edward and Sharpay were trying to get the stab wounds to stop bleeding but it was no use. All of a sudden Gabriella was almost to deaths door. Edward told Gabriella that she can not die and that she needs to live for Troy. Bella came out of Troy's room and saw Edward trying to keep Gabriella a live. Bella asked Edward what happen to Gabriella. Edward told Bella that Gabriella was stabbed four times. Edward told Bella that the stab wounds were really deep. Edward saw Gabriella 's body go into shock and the Gabriella took her last breath. Gabriella said Troy's name just before she died. Bella asked Edward if their was still a chance to turn Gabriella into a vampire yet. Edward told Bella there is a chance to turn her but it needs to be done now before it is to late. Bella told Edward it was Troy's fault that she is dead. Edward asked Bella why she said it was Troy's fault. Bella told Edward what Gabriella told her and also that Troy should have never left her. Bella told Edward how bad of a shape Gabriella was in after Troy left her. Edward asked Bella why Troy did not turn her in to a vampire when she asked him too. Bella told Edward that Troy did not want to turn his wife into a monster like him. Edward told Bella that Troy is going to have to turn his wife Gabriella into a vampire if he does not want to lose her for good ,which he will.**

**Troy came out of his room and saw that Bella and Edward were looking at something but he did not know it was his dead wife they were looking at. Bella saw Troy and told him she was sorry for what he is about to see. Troy walked over with Bella and saw his wife covered in blood and asked what happen to her. Edward told Troy that some one stabbed your wife Gabriella four times with a knife. Troy saw that Gabriella had lost alot of weight and asked Bella why Gabriella was skinny. Bella told Troy that Gabriella quit eating food and was starving herself. That is when Troy remember the baby she was carrying. Troy asked if the baby was still alive. Bella and Edward were in shock when Troy asked about the baby. Troy told Bella and Edward that his wife Gabriella was pregnant with his child. Edward said to Troy he thinks the baby is dead too.**

**Edward told Troy that there is time for him to turn her into a vampire which might also make the baby a vampire too. So Troy decided to turn his wife into a vampire after Edward told him that he could save them. So Troy vamped out and lean down to Gabriella's neck and bite her. Troy drank enough of Gabriella 's blood then he took and slit his arm and had his blood drip in her mouth. After he was done he had Bella help him clean the blood off of her and change her clothes into something that was not covered in blood. Troy carried his wife to his room and layed her on his bed. Troy layed down next to her.**

**It took several days but the stab wounds Gabriella had were gone. Four days later Gabriella a woke from her slumber and she looked around. Gabriella realized she was hungry and need to drink some blood. So Gabriella got up and left Troy's room to find blood. Sharpay saw that Gabriella was a wake and asked her if she wanted to go get a bite with her. Gabriella told Sharpay she would love too. So Gabriella and Sharpay left to go drink some blood together. While Sharpay and Gabriella were gone to feed on blood, Troy ,Edward and Bella had return from their feeding on blood. Troy went to his room to see if his wife Gabriella had woke from her slumber. Troy had saw that his wife Gabriella had indeed woke up from her slumber and was gone. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at.**

**Gabriella and Sharpay had finished feeding on blood and headed back to the house. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she was glad that she was a vampire and that they were friends now. Gabriella told Sharpay she felt the same way. Sharpay told Gabriella she like how she flip that person down so they could drink their blood. Gabriella told Sharpay she will have to show her that move again. Sharpay and Gabriella entered the house to see Bella and Edward making out on the couch. Gabriella asked Sharpay if those two were together. Shapay told Gabriella that Edward and Bella are a couple. Sharpay told Gabriella she was going to lay down now. Sharpay told Gabriella she better get to that husband of hers. Gabriella giggled a little bit when Sharpay said that to her.**

**Troy came out of his room when he heard his wife Gabriella giggling. Gabriella saw her husband Troy looking at her and she ran over to him. Troy and Gabriella shared some kisses before going back into his room. Troy and Gabriella gave each other love bites. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms. They were both tired after feeding on blood.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N I know the first part of this chapter mighty look familiar because it was on chapter 11 but i decided to move it to this chapter. Their will be 4 more chapters which one chapter will be the epilogue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 13**

**2 Years Later**

**Vampires Troy and Gabriella Bolton were still happily married. They had two kids. A son who was 2 years old and a daughter that was 1 years old.**

**Troy and Gabriella were never apart from each other again. **

**Their Vampire friends were still with them.**

**They all lived happily.**

**The End**

**A/N I decided to cut this story short and end it here for now. Maybe in the future i will add 4 more chapters to this story then. But as it stand now this story is over. Sorry for the epilogue here for it being short but at least i put a epilogue on this story. Bye for now.**


End file.
